


Viva la Vida

by magique



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magique/pseuds/magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting every day for over a year puts things in perspective too; life's short—it can be really short if their own parents are any indication—and you really have to grab it by the ankles and shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva la Vida

**Author's Note:**

> So I go to write my actual supposed-to-be-first Finn/Aerrow (which I will write and get posted fairly soon, I hope) and then this just pops out instead. Not that I'm complaining.  
> The title is Spanish and roughly translates to 'live life'. (Haha, I hope.)  
> [This is for you, Dice. And not just because I don't think anyone will appreciate it as much as you will. &lt;3]

Aerrow is deadweight against him and his smile is like a knife. Finn would try for cocky and secure, but there’s really no point. They won’t get him what he wants any faster than showing what he’s really feeling.

They’d probably make it take longer anyway, because when Finn gets cocky, Aerrow gets playful and then it all goes to hell. Aerrow’s a _tease_ when he’s playful, and some of the situations that’s gotten Finn in have made him wary.

Instead, he lets Aerrow push him flush against the wall and kiss him. It’s hard and fast and _hot_ and it hasn’t always been like this; when they started, neither of them was any good at it. It was awkward and messy and kind of gross.

But neither of them was any good at giving up either.

Now, Aerrow can make Finn’s knees quiver with a swipe of his tongue and if Finn sucks on Aerrow’s tongue a certain way, Aerrow’s eyes go molten with lust.

Maybe this is a bad idea, and maybe Aerrow was right back at the start when he said it might interfere with their _cause_ or whatever it is, but telling Finn he can’t have something is like telling him it’s ripe for the taking, and Aerrow would never back down when they both wanted it so badly.

Fighting every day for over a year puts things in perspective too; life’s short—it can be _really _short if their own parents are any indication—and you really have to grab it by the ankles and _shake_.

So they get used to moaning into a kiss one minute and leading the others into battle the next. There’s no guarantee they’ll be coming back this time or next time or the time after that, so there’s no point wasting the time they get alone.

Sometimes Finn wonders if they turned to each other for this by coincidence; if this is purely comfort, and if either might have ended up grappling in empty corridors with Piper or Junko or Stork if that was true.

But he _knows_ that what he looks for in Aerrow isn’t just some twisted way to ease the lurking terror of dying at fifteen, and Aerrow isn’t the type of guy who’d do that either. He wouldn't do a relationship halfway and, when he’s not busy being distracted by Cyclonia, Finn thinks he’s secretly a total romantic anyway.

Just … the rough-and-tumble type. Play fights and mean jokes and underhanded tricks and pushy kisses, with an undercurrent of love so strong it aches.

Finn presses against Aerrow, pulling him closer; his hands finding Aerrow’s back and ass and hair somehow all at once.

Aerrow’s lips curve against his, forming that smile that’s forty percent lust and sixty percent affection and only-only-only Finn’s.

“You seem distracted,” Aerrow murmurs without moving away. His breath mingles with Finn’s, hot and moist, in the few millimetres there are between their faces. “Somethin’ on your mind?”

But Finn shakes his head. He doesn’t want to _talk_ right now. This place and this way of life and Aerrow have taught him all about living in the moment, and this one could end any minute. So he banishes all thought and _lives_ it.


End file.
